


Hot cocoa and abandonment issues

by stup1d_f33l1ng5



Category: Hot cocoa and abandonment issues
Genre: Ghosts, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stup1d_f33l1ng5/pseuds/stup1d_f33l1ng5
Summary: Ghost girl meets boy after being abandoned for thousands of years and they go on shitty adventures together lolz
Relationships: Kusari/Mimiko, Kusari/Saiku
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

_**prologue** _

_She had been sitting by the fireplace for so long she can’t seem to_ remember _her moms face anymore, she doesn’t remember her mom anymore yet she stares at her own cold rotting body that’s also still by the fireplace. She knew why she had died. She still believes she’s alive even though she know she’s dead, she still drinks the hot coco that she imagines is still there, the fire has never stopped and it had never stopped snowing, it gave her a lonely yet calming feeling despite she was abandoned. She thought about moving on but she didn’t want her body to be alone so she stays until the body has no more flesh or if someone come across this abandoned town, in hopes that they can see her. She never knew why they had abandoned her but she continues to sip her hot chocolate that made her forget all the faces she once remembered._


	2. Names and chuckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes dat boi 😛

One day she was looking at a book her mother had when she heard a knock on the front door, she quickly opened it in hopes the person could see her. The person was a young man who was an adventurer, he had stumbled upon this abandoned town and he glanced between the girls ghost and her body. “Hi there” he said while most confidence and a hint of fear in his voice, “ha-“ she tried to say but ended up coughing a lot and he tried to help her as he was very concerned with her as her ghost looked a bit pale but more alive then her body did. After a few minutes he was settled in with a cup of actual hot coffee and an actual fire going while she was carving in an writing that she hoped he could understand, while she had trouble speaking at the moment she still remembered how to write after all this time, she still wore that one dress that was a baby blue and her pure white socks. She tapped his shoulder and he looked at what she was pointing at and there it read “what’s your name?” He softly chuckled and said “koari” she tried to remember her own name and couldn’t remember it and started to carve in the wooden table “I don’t remember my name”. He read it and then proceeded to ask “would you like me to give you a name?” She nodded quickly and he thought for a moment before saying “how about Kusari?” She nodded as a message she liked the name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow these chapters are so short lol maybe I’ll get more inspiration to write more soon lmao

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally lost my mind how have you been reading all this horrible writing 😺


End file.
